


Мне снился сон...

by Celiett



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Character Death, Drama, Gen, Heavy Angst, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celiett/pseuds/Celiett
Summary: Мне снился сон, прекрасный светлый сон. Сон, где все они были живы.





	

**Author's Note:**

> написано по заявке: Рика. «Я видела это во сне...»

_Мне снился сон. Прекрасный светлый сон._  
Мне снилась весна, наполненные прохладой улочки родной деревни.  
Мне снился тихий шепот волн и золотистые рыбки, которых так легко можно было поймать.  
Мне снился покой, мне снилось счастье.  
Как жаль, что все это исчезло, стоило лишь открыть глаза… 

Рена исчезла первой, ушла, не вернулась к указанному сроку. Ее тело нашли лишь на третий день, изломанное, мертвое, в устье прибрежной реки. Говорят, она улыбалась, будто бы знала, будто бы чувствовала. Она не должна была ощутить боли, не должна. Ведь Ояширо-сама не допустил бы этого…

_Мне снился сон. Жаркий летний сон._  
Мне снился костер, тени, падающие на лицо, и тлеющие угли.  
Мне снились голоса друзей и тихий смех.   
Мне снились улыбки и тепло.  
То, что так легко может исчезнуть… 

Говорят, от Кейчи не осталось ничего. Говорят, он так и не проснулся, даже когда языки пламени подобрались совсем близко, лизали края одеяла. Он спал, просто спал после тяжелого, долгого дня…

_Мне снился сон. Уютный сон, из которого так не хотелось уходить._  
Мне снилась чашка крепкого чая и сладкое послевкусие мятных драже, тех самых драже, которые Мион всегда ела горстями, порой не оставляя никому.   
Реальность утекающая сквозь пальцы… 

Близнецы Сонозаки ушли из этой жизни вместе. Яд был везде: в конфетах, в чае, в приготовленном ужине. И в чистой воде, которую они успели в шутку выпить на брудершафт…

_Я видела это во сне. Как умирали все те, кто был мне так дорог. Видела и ничего не могла сделать, ничего не могла изменить..._

Сатоко выглядит совсем как живая. Как красиво раскинуты ее руки, как трогательно ложатся тени от ресниц на меловые щеки. Она похожа на куклу, прекрасную фарфоровую куклу, упавшую с высокой полки, куклу испорченную, разбитую, но все еще не потерявшую свою прелесть, свое неземное очарование. И лишь один заметный недостаток – багровые отметины на тонкой шее…

_Мне снился сон, прекрасный светлый сон._  
Сон, где все они были живы.   
Сон, где мое сердце не сжималось от одиночества. 

_Они умерли. Они все умерли.  
Осталась одна Рика._


End file.
